Lizzie vs Melissa*!
by BrandonsBaybgrl
Summary: Lizzie meets a new girl named Melissa who like takes over her life. Kate...Ethan...wait wait wait..ETHAN??? Whoa! r/r!!!
1. Characters

CHARACTERS  
  
Lizzie – the main character in Jr. High who is jealous of Melissa and Ethan totally digging eachother  
  
Miranda – Lizzie's friend who's with her in this WHOLE thing  
  
Gordo – we all know Gordo is the smart one in the tv show. But he doesn't talk as much as he does in this. He's cool though ;)  
  
Ethan – the hunk!!!!!!!!! I love him so much! Lol so cute he  
  
Melissa – the girl that comes in Lizzie's life and destroys it and makes Lizzie maaaaaad. She takes over everything…popularity…Kate…ETHAN CRAFT!!  
  
Cartoon Lizzie – this is Lizzie's brain. LOL she's the coolest part in this show. She tells everything Lizzie is thinking as stuff happens.  
  
Kate – the preppy cheerleader who also likes Ethan. Later on she changes  
  
© 2002 All rights reserved by Kristrousdale1988 


	2. Didn't suspect a thing...right!

1.1 Scene: Lizzie's house  
  
Gordo, Lizzie, and Miranda are on the phone  
  
Lizzie: I can't wait until social studies! We're actually getting a new student!  
  
Miranda: Maybe it will be Ethan Craft's twin!  
  
Shows 2 of Ethan Craft  
  
Gordo: I don't mean to interrupt, but having and Ethan Craft twin is impossible.  
  
Lizzie: Stop spoiling everything, Gordo. It's the way girls do things. OH! How about Danny Kessler??  
  
Gordo sighs and shakes his head  
  
Miranda: Guys!! What it it's a girl? Like…ANOTHER KATE SAUNDERS!!  
  
Shows picture of Kate with horns and a mustache  
  
Cartoon: Now that's twice as impossible as an Ethan Craft twin.  
  
Lizzie screams loudly and falls off her bed  
  
Miranda and Gordo move their heads away from the phone  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, you still there?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah I'm fine you guys, I must go I'll talk to you later, ok?  
  
Miranda: Bye  
  
Gordo: Bye  
  
They hang up  
  
Cartoon: I must stop talking to my friends in the morning when I'm in a good mood about these kinds of things  
  
  
  
Scene: School  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo are walking through the halls  
  
Cartoon: This is it. We're going to meet him…or her. I hope we can be friends!! I hope it's a guy  
  
Gordo is talking to Miranda while Lizzie is thinking  
  
Lizzie spots Ethan Craft  
  
Lizzie: Ethan alert! Ethan alert!  
  
Miranda: Ok remember what I told you. Act like he doesn't exist  
  
Ethan passes by Lizzie and Lizzie stares at him the whole time  
  
Cartoon: I bet he didn't suspect a THING  
  
Lizzie: Hey…Ethan  
  
Miranda nudges Lizzie  
  
Miranda: I'm sure he didn't suspect anything…NOT  
  
Lizzie shrugs 


	3. Introducing Melissa

Scene: Social Studies room  
  
Teacher: Ok like I told you yesterday we're getting a new student. Ok, let's welcome here  
  
Lizzie looks at Miranda  
  
Lizzie: HER??  
  
Melissa enters  
  
Teacher: Everyone this is Melissa. Melissa, you can sit in the empty desk next to Ethan.  
  
Melissa smiles and sits down  
  
Lizzie looks over at Melissa who is staring at Ethan  
  
Lizzie: Melissa doesn't look that bad. She's just like us  
  
Miranda: Yeah, she likes Ethan!  
  
Gordo: She kind of looks like you, Lizzie  
  
Lizzie stares closely at Melissa  
  
Lizzie: Yeah she kind of does…in a way  
  
Cartoon: Same length hair same colored eyes same colored hair same height both like Ethan. Hello long lost sister! 


	4. Jealous?

Scene: Hallway  
  
Lizzie is walking up to Melissa who is talking to Kate  
  
Kate: oh my gosh! I love that lip color on you! I FINALLY found someone with my kind of taste  
  
Melissa: Thanks, I guess. So what do you think about Ethan Craft?  
  
Kate: He's so hot! I think he's weird at times but still SO hot!  
  
Melissa: Oh wow! Same here. when I got in my desk next to his, I totally worshiped 1st hour!  
  
Kate laughs  
  
Kate: I gotta go to my locker I'll talk to you later. If I don't I'll call you!  
  
Melissa: Bye!  
  
Melissa turns around, spots Ethan Craft, and heads towards him  
  
Ethan: Hey, Mel  
  
Melissa: Hey Ethan. Umm what do you have next hour?  
  
Ethan: English with Mrs. Crawford, why?  
  
Melissa: Oh, no reason.  
  
Melissa checks her schedule  
  
Melissa: Oh! I have that next too!  
  
Ethan: Really? Awesome! And between you and me, I think I sit by an empty desk.  
  
Melissa smiles  
  
Ethan: Come on, I'll walk ya to class.  
  
Ethan and Melissa go upstairs  
  
Lizzie: Did you see that? She's after Ethan! I know it!  
  
Lizzie looks in her locker and screams  
  
Cartoon: I can't believe this! It was always supposed to be Lizzie and Ethan, Ethan and Lizzie. NOT Melissa and Ethan!  
  
Miranda: Don't you think you're going crazy over this?  
  
Lizzie: NO!  
  
Miranda looks at Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: Ok I am, I'm just jealous, ok?  
  
Bell rings  
  
Scene: Mrs. Crawford's classroom  
  
Ethan and Melissa are passing notes back and forth while the teacher is talking.  
  
Bell Rings 


	5. Meeting Melissa

Scene: Hallway  
  
Ethan and Melissa are walking to Melissa's locker holding hands.  
  
Lizzie cam zooms in on their hands  
  
Lizzie turns red  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie points to Ethan and Melissa  
  
Miranda: Oh…  
  
Gordo: Lizzie was Ethan ever your boyfriend?  
  
Cartoon: Yes! That time…umm…then there was…OH! I KNOW! Oh, no, never mind. I guess not…  
  
Lizzie: I guess not…  
  
Gordo: Then why are you so jealous?  
  
Lizzie: Because you know I like ETHAN!  
  
Whole hall, plus Melissa and Ethan, look at Lizzie strangely  
  
Lizzie grins  
  
Lizzie: oops…  
  
Cartoon: Wow um, I hope no one heard that…  
  
Gordo Lizzie and Miranda are walking down the hall  
  
Lizzie: this Melissa girl seems pretty nice. Maybe I'll introduce myself. You guys coming with?  
  
Miranda: Sure!  
  
Gordo: Yep  
  
Miranda, Gordo, and Lizzie walk up to Melissa.  
  
Gordo pushes Lizzie towards Melissa  
  
Lizzie: Stop! She's talking to Ethan!  
  
Ethan: I'll be waiting right over there for you  
  
Melissa: Ok  
  
Melissa smiles  
  
Ethan kisses Melissa on the cheek  
  
Ethan heads towards the library and waits for Melissa  
  
Lizzie walks up towards Melissa  
  
Lizzie: Hi, Melissa. I'm Lizzie and um…  
  
Miranda: I'm Miranda, and this is Gordo  
  
Melissa: Hey!  
  
Lizzie: We just came to say, um, w-w-welcome to the school!  
  
Melissa: Thanks!  
  
Lizzie smiles at Miranda and Gordo  
  
Lizzie faces back at Melissa  
  
Lizzie: So what school did you come from?  
  
Cartoon: Nice…smooth…  
  
Melissa: Oh, I was home schooled with my little brother, Matt  
  
Lizzie: Oh, how cool. I guess  
  
Melissa: Not really, Matt is like the BIGGEST pest in the world  
  
Cartoon: Yah so is MY LITTLE BROTHER WHO'S NAME IS ALSO IRONICALLY MATT!  
  
Miranda: So is Lizzie's brother, Matt  
  
Melissa: Your little brother's name is Matt?  
  
Lizzie nods  
  
Melissa: Cool!  
  
Ethan: Hey, Melissa! Hurry up!  
  
Melissa: Coming! Hey guys I gotta go. I'll see yah later, ok?  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Miranda: Bye…  
  
Gordo waves  
  
Melissa and Ethan walk towards the library  
  
Lizzie Gordo and Miranda follow them. 


	6. The Library

Scene: Library  
  
Miranda and Gordo sit at a table while Lizzie spies on Ethan and Melissa  
  
Ethan and Melissa kiss on the lips  
  
Lizzie's eyes open widely  
  
Cartoon: Aren't those two being VERY friendly today?  
  
Ethan puts his hand on Melissa's hand  
  
Kate enters and sits down by Ethan and Melissa  
  
Kate: Hi Mel, hi Ethan  
  
Melissa waves  
  
Ethan: Hey!  
  
Kate: Umm Mel, can I talk to you…alone?  
  
1.1 Melissa: sure!  
  
Kate and Melissa go by the bookcase Lizzie is by  
  
1.2 Lizzie spies on them  
  
Kate: Umm, rumor is around the school that you and Ethan are boyfriend and girlfriend?  
  
Melissa: Well, not really…  
  
Cartoon celebrates  
  
Kate: What do you mean?  
  
Melissa: Well he didn't ask e to be his girlfriend yet, and we're going the movies tonight.  
  
Kate: Well do you like him?  
  
Cartoon flies in an airplane  
  
Cartoon: NO!!  
  
Melissa: yah and I think he likes me too!  
  
Cartoon's plane sputters and goes down  
  
Cartoon: this plane is going down!  
  
Kate: Oh, ok. What movie are you seeing?  
  
Melissa: I don't know. He won't tell me  
  
Kate: Ok well I need to find a certain book at the moment so I'll talk to you later  
  
Melissa sits down  
  
Cartoon draws a picture of a sad face crying  
  
Cartoon: Kate looks sad. I wonder what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: Kate you kind look depressed. What's wrong?  
  
Kate: Nothing that involves you!  
  
Cartoon: Ok then. You want a piece of me? COME and GET ME!  
  
Kate sighs  
  
Kate points to Ethan and Melissa  
  
Kate: It's them. Ever since Mel came, I thought I would have a friend that wasn't head-over-heals for Ethan Craft. I guess I was wrong. I like Melissa though. She's cool, she has style, she's pretty…  
  
Cartoon: She's saying another person is pretty and it's not herself! Who is she and what has she done with Kate?  
  
Lizzie sighs and looks at them  
  
Lizzie: Well there are a million other guys in this school. I'm sure we'll find a good one for you.  
  
Kate: Thanks; you know I kind of miss being friends with you  
  
Lizzie: me too. Do you think we could ever be friends like we were when we were 8?  
  
Kate: Yeah  
  
Kate: DO you think we could be friends again?  
  
Lizzie smiles  
  
Lizzie: I'd like that  
  
Kate smiles  
  
Lizzie and Kate hug  
  
Lizzie sits down  
  
Ethan: Hey Lizzie do you know where I can find a book on Columbus?  
  
Cartoon faints  
  
Cartoon: He's talking to me. YAH! He is so fine! AHHHH! Make the conversation longer. Ask him "what for, my darling?"  
  
Lizzie: what for my dar - I mean - what for?  
  
Ethan: Oh, Mel and I are doing an extra credit project in Geography. It's going to be SO cool to work with her!  
  
Lizzie: I guess you like her a lot  
  
Ethan: Totally! I like want to be with her as much as I can. She is like an angel to me. And ironically we have the same classes and teachers the same hours as each other. Ain't that awesome?  
  
Cartoon: He used to think being with me was awesome. I should say NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This is the worst day of my life! Why am I not happy for them though? Mel is a soon-to-be-friend. I should support her. But it's Ethan Craft!  
  
Ethan: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yah, awesome.  
  
Points to a bookshelf  
  
Lizzie: they're over there  
  
Ethan: Thanks!  
  
Melissa walks over towards Ethan, smiles at Lizzie, and then continues walking towards Ethan.  
  
Lizzie grins  
  
Lizzie: Miranda…how about tonight…you and I go to the movies?  
  
Miranda: Why?  
  
Lizzie giggles  
  
Lizzie: Tonight, Ethan and Melissa are going out…we can ruin their date, break them up, and then Ethan will have NO choice but to come to me  
  
Miranda stares at Lizzie  
  
Miranda: isn't that a little mean?  
  
Cartoon: no way! I know what I'm doing. I can get Ethan to be M I N E. Then everything will be perfect-o! I think… 


	7. The movies

Scene: Movies  
  
Ethan and Melissa are buying popcorn  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are hiding behind a pole  
  
Ethan and Melissa go in the theater together  
  
Cartoon: Ok, just act COOL! Nothing is going on…  
  
Lizzie and Miranda run inside the same theater as Ethan and Melissa  
  
Cartoon: I'm sure no one suspected a thing…  
  
Scene: Movie theater  
  
Lizzie and Miranda follow Ethan and Melissa and hides in the back row  
  
Melissa eats her popcorn  
  
Ethan wiggles closer to her and puts his arm around her  
  
Cartoon: Wow I can't even get that close to him…I wish I were Mel! What to do what to do…  
  
Lizzie sees a bag of popcorn in Miranda's hands  
  
Lizzie grabs it  
  
Miranda: Hey!  
  
Lizzie throws some at Melissa  
  
Melissa: Hey!  
  
Lizzie and Miranda duck down  
  
Melissa looks behind her and sees a little kid.  
  
Little kid: Kitty!  
  
Melissa raises her eyebrow and turns around  
  
Lizzie grabs her drink, goes to the row behind Melissa, and pours it all over Melissa.  
  
Melissa screams  
  
Lizzie and Miranda run out the door 


	8. Confessions

Scene: Lobby  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are standing by the doors, smiling.  
  
Miranda: that was good, Lizzie. I bet we totally ruined their date  
  
Ethan and Melissa walk out  
  
Melissa cries  
  
Ethan: I'm so sorry about what happened in there. Why would someone do a thing like this to you?  
  
Melissa: Whoever did it was really mean!  
  
Ethan: Come on, I'll walk you home  
  
Ethan puts his coat around Melissa  
  
Cartoon: nothing I do will take them apart…maybe I should tell her it was me. But then she'll tell Ethan. But maybe he'll be proud of me for telling the truth? Oh, go Lizzie go!  
  
Lizzie walks up to Melissa  
  
Melissa: Hi, Lizzie  
  
Lizzie: Hi Melissa. Can I talk to you privately?  
  
Miranda stands by Ethan and starts talking to him  
  
Melissa: Sure  
  
Scene: Bathroom  
  
Lizzie: I just wanted to say umm…  
  
Cartoon: This is so not easy, Take it slow…calm…  
  
Lizzie: I-I-I poured the soda on you.  
  
Melissa: What?  
  
Lizzie: Please let me explain. I like Ethan…a lot and I was mad when I found out you 2 where going out, so I tried to ruin your date so you would break up. And now that I ruined your date, I still don't feel any better, and I'm really, really sorry.  
  
Melissa: That was really mean…but why wouldn't you tell me how you felt about me going out with him?  
  
Lizzie: Because you spent all your time with Ethan and I never got the chance. But right now, I'm happy for you two  
  
Melissa: Thanks Lizzie. That was really nice of you to tell me the truth. No one has ever done that for me before. You had guts and that's what I like about my friends  
  
Lizzie smiles  
  
Cartoon: Mission is now complete! I still hope she doesn't hate me  
  
Melissa: So is Miranda or Gordon with you?  
  
Lizzie: It's Gordo…  
  
Melissa laughs  
  
Melissa: Sorry  
  
Melissa smiles  
  
Lizzie: Miranda is out talking to Ethan, the last I saw her  
  
Melissa: Well I'm kind of getting cold here so I guess I'm going to go. I'll see yah soon!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Scene: Lobby  
  
Miranda walks up to Lizzie  
  
Miranda: Did you tell her?  
  
Lizzie: Yup. I think she forgave me too  
  
Miranda good now lets go home. I don't think my feet can walk any further!  
  
Miranda and Lizzie laughs  
  
Miranda and Lizzie walk out the door 


End file.
